Murderer, Ghost, The Goalkeeper
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Apakah kau pernah merasakan, bagaimana rasanya jika kau dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak kau lakukan? Sedihkah? Marahkah? Dan apakah kau lebih memilih mati karena orang yang kau cintai? suck at summary, dont like don't read, review please?


**A/N: **…..

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven : Level-5

Warning:…

Murderer, Ghost, The Goalkeeper

_"Pembunuh! Kau pembunuh!" teriak Yuuto kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan memakai headband orange. "Bukan aku Yuuto! Bukan aku! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Shuuya! Minna! Percayalah padaku!" mohon Mamoru kepada teman-temannya. "Heh! Mana mungkin kami percaya pada kata-kata seorang pembunuh!" ejek Ichirouta dengan nada suara ketus. "Ichirouta…minna! Percayalah padaku! Bukan aku yang membunuh Shuuya! Hiroto, kau percaya padaku kan Hiroto? Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Mamoru sambil menggenggam erat tangan orang yang dicintainya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Mamoru saat Hiroto menepis tangannya. "….Pembunuh sepertimu lebih baik mati saj…" kata Hiroto dingin. Mamoru benar-benar terpukul mendengar perkataan orang yang amat dicintainya itu…_

_10 November 2006_

_Mamoru berdiri di pinggir laut yang indah itu, menatap ombak yang bergerak, merasakan hembusan angin. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyum kepedihan…"Hiroto…daijoubu…sebentar lagi…aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu..." kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum. Mamoru pun berjalan ke arah lautan yang luas itu. Dia terus, dan terus berjalan…hingga sosoknya tertelan oleh lautan…_

**4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…..**

"Ittai…" rintih seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 14 tahun dengan wajah tampan. Sawada Akira….itulah nama remaja itu. Tampak banyak sekali luka lebam di tubuh anak itu. "Haaah…kapan orang-orang itu berhenti menyakitiku?" gumamnya, meratapi nasib. Tiba-tiba, turun tetesan air dari langit, atau bisa kita sebut hujan…."Hujan, bagaimana ini? rumahku kan masih jauh". Gumam Akira kebingungan. Lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada sebuah bangunan besar yang telah bertahun-tahun dibiarkan kosong. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akira segera berlari ke arah bangunan besar itu. "Sugoiiiii!" katanya begitu melihat bagian dalam rumah itu. Bagian dalam rumah itu tampak masih bersih dan mewah, jauh berbeda dengan bagian luarnya yang kotor. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Akira berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu dengan sangat bersemangat. Akira terus berjalan menyusuri rumah besar itu, hingga dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang amat besar dan mewah. "Be..besar sekali pintu ini! ini pasti kamar pemilik rumah ini! hmmm….aku jadi penasaran dengan bagian dalam kamar ini". ujar Akira. Perlahan-lahan, Akira membuka pintu besar itu. Dan didalamnya, tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah dan klasik, seperti kamar raja. Perabotannya terbuat dari kayu jati, tempat tidurnya berukuran king size, dan interior kamar itu pun sangat mewah dan klasik.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Akira adalah…orang yang tidur di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Akira mendekati orang itu dan memperhatikannya. Umur anak itu kira-kira 14 tahun, kulitnya berwarna tan, rambutnya berwarna cokelat dengan model tanduk di bagian atasnya, dia memakai baju tidur yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih. Wajah Akira memerah melihat wajah anak itu. "Kawai". Katanya. Tiba-tiba mata anak itu terbuka dengan cepat. Membuat Akira terkejut dan mundur kebelakang. Anak itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Akira. Akira terus mundur ke belakang, hingga akhirnya dia terhalangi oleh dinding. "Ba…bagaimana ini? aku akan dibunuh!" pikir Akira ketakutan. Anak itu terus mendekat, dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya jarak antara wajah mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi. Akira menutup matanya, takut menghadapi ajal yang akan menantinya. "Hiroto…." Ucap anak itu. Akira membuka matanya, dan terkejut. Anak itu menitikkan air mata, dan dia menatap Akira dengan pandangan mata yang memilukan. "Siapa Hiro…" Akira tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena saat ini…anak itu tengah mencium bibirnya! "Bibirnya…lembut dan hangat". Batin Akira. Dia pun membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang hangat itu. Tapi kehangatan itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya anak itu dari hadapan Akira…..

TO BE CONTINUE!

Aya: Selesaaaaiiii! *meregangkan badan* terima kasih atas kerja samanyaaa!

All: Terima kasih jugaaaa!

Aya: Kufufu, saia akan memberikan sekilas info tentang Sawada Akira

Nama: Sawada Akira

TTL: Tokyo, 05 April

Wajahnya mirip dengan Hiroto, yang beda hanya model rambut Akira yang bentuknya seperti saat Hiroto pertama kali muncul, selain itu rambutnya pun berwarna hitam, bukan merah.

Sekian dari saia! Mind to Review?


End file.
